


Tourist Trapped

by TenshiWarrior



Series: Adventure of the Pines [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiWarrior/pseuds/TenshiWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper, Mabel and Miracle Pines (Mira for short) are sent to Gravity Falls to spend the summer with their great uncle Stan (AKA Grunkle Stan) their first cousin once removed, named Skyla (Stan’s Daughter) and her sons; an eleven year old boy, named Gary and her teen son named Andrew. Though Mabel seems to adjust to the surroundings of the little town, Dipper and Mira seem to have a hard time trying to get used to things, that is until Dipper and Mira discover something in the woods…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Mystery Shack!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, in my version of Gravity Falls there are triplets! Just so we’re clear I love the series Gravity Falls, Alex did an amazing job on it! Now I know stories like this one has like a continuation of sort, but this time around, Adventures of the Pines will be divided into a series of arcs, like Tourists Trapped. This basically means that some of the episodes will be told separately through the arcs while still connecting to the story. Let me make one thing clear, that some of the episodes may or may not make it into the adventures of the triplets, so if your a fan of one episodes, don’t hate on me if I forget to include. And between you and me, I’ll add in a few more surprises of my own, just wait and see.
> 
> With that being said, I do not own any of the characters of Gravity Falls, except for my OCs.

_Ah, summer break. A time for leisure, recreation, and taking it easy. Unless you’re me._

* * *

 

A golf cart went crashing through a billboard sign which had read “Welcome to Gravity Falls”. Four children were screaming at the top of their lungs as a twelve year old boy with short brown curly hair, wearing a blue vest, and orange red shirt drove.

 

“Can’t this thing go any faster!?” A girl with brown hair tied into a short braid shouted. She wore a navy blue dress outlined with red outline; under the dress she wore a purple t-shirt.

 

“This is as fast as it can go!!” The boy with brown curly short hair shouted.

 

“Well try and make it go faster!!” Another small boy with short black hair shouted. He wore a short sleeved hoodie with short jean pants.

 

“You guys it’s getting closer!!” A girl with long hair wearing a purple sweater shouted to them.

 

A shadow figure of a monster of some kind chased after the four kids; It runs at them with speed but falls short on trying to catch. Eventually they used a rock as a ramp and the cart landed roughly on the ground.

* * *

  _My name is Dipper. The girl about to puke is my sister Mabel, and the other girl currently throwing whatever she can find is my other sister Miracle, we call her Mira for short, and the other boy trying to help her out is our first cousin twice removed named Gary._

 

_Now, you maybe wondering what we’re doing in a golf cart, fleeing from a creature of unimaginable horror._

* * *

 The monster picked up a tree nearby. With all of its strength it threw the tree right in front of them. The golf cart turned and curved out of control.

 

“ **DIPPER LOOK OUT!!** ” Mabel shouted.

 

All of them screamed when they saw they were about to crash.

* * *

  _Rest assured, there’s a perfectly logical explanation for this. But to tell this story right, let’s turn the clock back. It all began when my sisters, and my parents decided we could use some fresh air. They shipped us up north to a sleepy town called Gravity Falls, Oregon, to stay at our great-uncle’s and our first cousin once removed’s place in the woods._

* * *

 In the home of their relatives the triplets stood before them the room they were going to be staying in for the whole summer; which happened to be in the attic where Gary had also slept. Although it was in the mess.

 

“Here we guys!” Gary said with a smile, “Welcome to my room! Scuse the mess I didn’t really have time to clean up when I heard you guys were coming.”

 

“That’s alright, we don’t mind messy!” Mabel said with a positive attitude. The triplets had started to unpack their belongings; in no time they were almost done. Mabel had just gotten a poster up onto her space of the room.

 

“This attic is amazing!” Mabel said, before showing Dipper and Mira her hand, “Check out my splinters!”

 

“Um… Doesn’t that hurt?” Mira asked nervously.

 

“Nope! I don’t feel a thing!” Mabel said; Mira didn’t know what to say exactly when she saw small drops of blood drip from her hand. Dipper backed up to look at the room, and bumped into his own bed. He soon heard a “Baa” noise, and when he turned he saw that there was a goat.

 

“...And there’s a goat on my bed.” Dipper said.

 

“How did that goat even get in here?” Mira asked, turning to Gary.

 

Gary shrugged, “You know I’m not so sure myself.”

 

Mabel approached the goat that was one Dipper’s bed, “Hey friend!” She greeted. The goat started to chew on her sweater’s sleeve.

 

“Oh! Yes, you can keep chewing on my sweater!” Mabel said before laughing.

 

Mira gotten the goat off of Mabel’s sweater, and started to lead the goat out of the room, “Get out here! Shoo! You belong outdoors!” Mira shouted.

* * *

 

  _Our sister, Mabel, tended to look on the bright side of things._

* * *

 

 Dipper, Mabel and Mira walked outside through the surrounding area of where they were staying. “Hey you guys look! A hill of grass!” Mabel shouted suddenly.

 

Dipper and Mabel looked to the hill. “Okay, what’s so special about it?” Mira said. Mabel suddenly jumped on her side, “Race you guys to the bottom!!” Mabel yelled before rolling down the hill. Dipper and Mira sighed before sitting under a tree. Mira had started to play on her flute while Dipper began to write in a book.

* * *

  _Mira spends most of her time playing music and uses it to rid herself of her everything that’s around her. Why she does this? Well, let’s just say she’s the shy type. Me on the other hand, I was having a hard time getting used to our new surroundings._

* * *

 “ **BOO!** ”

 

A man with a mask suddenly appeared out of nowhere, scaring Mira and Dipper. He removed his mask and continued to laugh revealing himself to be an elderly man that had aged well. He slapped his knee and laughed before he started to cough.

 

“Gah, it was worth it.” He said catching his breath.

 

Soon enough a young woman in her 30s, with black hair tied into a ponytail approached the man. “Dad! Come on, what did I tell you about scaring the kids?” She asked him.

 

“Oh come Sky, it was just one joke!” He said to her.

 

“You say that everytime you pull one of your tricks on them.” She said back to him with a look on her face.

* * *

  _And then their was our great uncle Stan, and our first cousin once removed, Skyla. Those two that are currently in an argument right now. Our uncle went and turned his house into a tourist trapped he calls the Mystery Shack, and Skyla seemed to go along with the idea since she had gotten fired from her last job; something about attacking a customer because he insulted her so no one else hired her. The real mystery however is why anyone came to the Mystery Shack. And guess who had to work there? Me, Mabel and Mira._

_It looked as though that it was just going to be the same boring routine all summer long, that is until one fateful day…_

* * *

Mabel peeked up behind a shelf of Stan bobble heads. She was eyeing a boy in particular that was reading a card. “He’s looking at it! He’s looking at it!” She said.

 

The boy flipped open up the card and read aloud, “Uh… Do you like me? Yes? Definitely? Absolutely????”

 

“I rigged it!” Mabel shouted

 

Mira who was currently polishing a mug asked, “Mabel, don’t you think your kind of pushing this just a little?”

 

Mabel turned to her, “Mira, what are you talking about?”

 

Dipper said to her as he sprayed a jar with water, “Look I know that you’re going through you’re crazy boy phase, but Mira and I think you might be overdoing it with the crazy part.”

 

“Dipper, Mira, come on you guys!” Mabel said, “This is our first summer away from the comfort of our home! This is my big chance to have an epic summer romance!”

 

“We understand that Mabel.” Mira said, “But is it really necessary to flirt with every single guy you come across?”

 

Mabel said with disbelief, “I do no such thing!”

 

“Oh yeah?” Dipper said, “How about that one time you shoved a guy into the display case of greeting cards after you said you were joking after your pick up line, ‘ **_My name is Mabel, but you can call me the girl of your dreams_ ** ’”

 

Mira added, “And that one time you creeped out that turtle guy on the bench when you admitted to him that you liked turtles.”

 

“And let’s not forget how scared that mascot at the mattress store when he said, ‘ **_Come one, come all to the Mattress Prince’s kingdom of savings!’_ ** and than you said as you peeked out from the balloons and whispered loudly, ‘ **_Take me with you_ ** ’” Dipper added.

 

“Mock all you want my dear siblings!” Mabel said pretty much ignoring every statement they made, “I got a good feeling about this summer. In fact I wouldn’t be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now.”

 

The three triplets turned to the door that was labeled employees. Stan emerged from the door, holding a bunch of signs under his arm and a soda in his hand. He let out a tremendous burp, “Oh!” He exclaimed, “Oh, not good.”

 

“Aw, why!?” Mabel exclaimed; Dipper and Mira couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Alright look alive people!” Stan said getting everyone's attention, “I need someone to go hammer these signs in the spooky part of the forest!”

 

“Not it!” The Triplets yelled.

 

“Not it!” Gary said, who was currently sorting out greeting cards.

 

A worker in the Mystery Shack, who was a twenty year old hispanic said while currently fixing a light bulb said, “Uh, also not it.”

 

“No one asked you Soos.” Stan said.

 

The man named Soos replied, “I know, and I’m comfortable with that.”

 

Stan turned to a fifteen year old girl who was red-head who was wearing what a lumber-jack would usually wear and currently reading a magazine, “Wendy, I need you go put these signs for me!”

 

The girl named Wendy replied, not taking her eyes off of the magazine and making an effort to reach to the signs, “I would, but I… But I can’t reach.”

 

Stan then turned to a young teen at the same age as Wendy, with black hair that was somewhat spiked. He wore an open collared grey shirt with a black tank top under it, along with a pair of jeans. He was sitting on the chairs that was provided and was currently playing a video game on his handheld device. “Andrew!” He said, getting his attention, “Can you put up some signs for me?”

 

The young teen said, “Sorry, I would, but I’m kind of busy at the moment.”

 

“I’d fire you all if I could.” Stan mumbled to himself before saying to the four kids that stood before him, “Alright, let’s make this easier. Eenie… Meenie… Miney… You!”

 

His choice of course was Dipper. “Aw what?” Dipper complained, before saying to Stan, “Grunkle Stan whenever I’m in those woods I feel like I’m being watched.”

 

Stan rolled his eyes, “Ugh, not this again.”

 

Mira had added, “Dipper’s right, there's something weird going on in this town. The mosquitos that bit him today spelled out ‘ **_BEWARE_ ** ’.”

 

“Yeah, see look!” Dipper said showing Stan his arm.

 

Stan took a look at Dipper's arm. “That says ‘ **_BEWARB_ ** ’.” Stan pointed out. Dipper looked and saw that he was right on the money; he started scratching his arm when it started to itch.

 

Stan had then explained, “Look kid, the whole ‘ **_monsters in the forest_ ** ’ thing is just local legend, drummed by guys like me to sell merch to guys like that.” Stan pointed over to a man who was holding a Stan-Bobblehead laughed as sweat was seen on his forehead.

 

“So quit being paranoid.” Stan said before handing him half the signs to Dipper, than half the signs over to Mira. “You’re going with your brother Mira.” Stan said.

 

“Why me?” Mira said, “How come cousin Sky can’t do this?”

 

“Because I said so and because she’s out right now.” Stan said to them, “Now get to it!”

 

Dipper and Mira looked to each other and they both couldn’t help but groan.


	2. The Journal

Dipper and Mira were both helping out each other put up the signs in a part of the forest that was foggy. “Ugh, Grunkle Stan.” Dipper said, asking Mira, “Why does nobody believe anything I say?”

 

Mira shrugged, “I don’t know Dipper, but if makes you feel better, I believe you.”

 

“I know, you always do.” Dipper said.

 

Mira picked up another nail and moved to the next tree, “There is something weird that’s going with this town, or well this forest in particular, but I wonder what it could be.” Dipper said.

 

“I’m sure we’ll find out what it--”

 

 **CLANG**!

 

Mira stopped in mid-sentence when she heard a clang noise coming from the tree; it echoed throughout the area; Mira jumped at the sound as did Dipper.

 

“What was that?” Dipper asked.

 

“It came from the tree?” Mira said questioningly. She tapped the hammer on the tree again, and once again the clang noise was heard. They saw that something was loose; it had turned out it was a door. Dipper and Mira opened and found an old machine of some kind hidden inside. It was covered in dust and webs and looked runned down.

 

“What is it?” Mira asked backing up slightly.

 

“I don’t know.” Dipper said.

 

Dipper went to flip one of the switches to see if the machine was still working. He tried the first switch but nothing seemed to happen; he than tried the second switch and yet nothing seemed to happen. That is until they heard something open nearby. They turned around and saw that their was what appeared to be a compartment in the ground. Dipper and Mira looked at each other, and after but a brief hesitation they went to check it out. They peeked and saw their was something covered in dust. Dipper picked up and blew off the dust and appeared to be--

 

“A book?” Mira said looking at the cover. The over was of red and looked worn out and they could see that the pages were yellow. On the front there was what appeared to be a hand possessing not five but six fingers and in the palm of the hand it had the number 3.

 

Dipper opened the book; they saw that the name of whoever owned it, was torn off.

 

“This isn’t just a book.” Dipper said to Mira amazed of what they discovered, “It’s a journal.”

 

He flipped through the pages and saw that there were many things written within the journal. Dipper started to read aloud, “ _It’s hard to believe, it’s been six years since I began studying the strange wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls._ ” Dipper continued to flip through the pages, and saw strange pictures within. “What is all this?” Dipper asked aloud.

 

Mira stopped him at a certain writing. “Dipper look at this!” Mira said, before reading aloud, “ _Unfortunately , my suspicions have been confirmed. I’m being watched. I must hide this book before_ **_he_ ** _finds  it. Remember: In Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust._ ”

 

Dipper closed the journal and both were speechless by what they had just read. “This is unbelieveable!” Mira said, “What is this guy talking about, and who is **_he_ **?”

 

“No one you can trust…” Dipper said, repeating the words.

 

“ **HALLO!** ”

 

“ **BOO!!** ”

 

Dipper and Mira both jumped when Mabel and Gary appeared out of nowhere. “You guys, don’t scare us like that!” Mira said.

 

“Sorry, we can’t help ourselves, your just easy.” Gary said with a smile.

 

Mabel had noticed that Dipper was carrying something in his hands; Dipper tried his best to hide it behind his back.

 

“Whatcha reading there?” Mabel asked Dipper, “Some nerd thing?”

 

Dipper replied nervously, “Uh, uh, it’s nothing!”

 

“Ye-yeah! Nothing at all!” Mira said.

 

“ _Uh-uh, it’s nothing!_ ” Mabel said doing an impression.

 

“ _Ye-yeah, nothing at all!_ ” Gary said sounding like Mira.

 

Both Mabel and Garry laughed and giggled. “Dipper, Mira come on, are you seriously not gonna tell me?” Mabel said.

 

“You guys you know we’re gonna find out sooner or later.” Gary said.

 

Dipper rubbed the back of his head, while Mira rubbed her arm nervously. “Um…” Mira said.

 

“Well…” Dipper said, before he felt the goat from earlier nibble on his vest, “Let’s talk about this somewhere private.”

 

Dipper, Mira, Mabel, and Gary went back to the Mystery Shack. They were currently sitting in the living room, and Dipper and Mira had finished explaining about the journal.

 

“This is amazing!” Dipper said as he looked through the pages of the journal, “Grunkle Stan said I was being paranoid, but according to this journal, Gravity Falls has this dark secret!”

 

“Whoa…” Gary said in awe, “Way cool.”

 

“No way, shut up!” Mabel said pushing Dipper.

 

“But that’s not all!” Mira said, “At a certain point, the pages just… Stopped. It’s almost like that the author mysteriously disappeared.”

 

Gary asked, “But why would someone take the trouble of hiding the journal in the middle of the forest?”

 

“Well in the journal the author talked about someone.” Mira explained, “All he said was he, and not his name.”

 

Just than they heard the bell ring at the front door. “Who’s that?” Dipper said questioningly.

 

“Welp, time to spill the beans!” Mabel said with a smile; while actually tipping an empty bean can. She pointed to herself as she exclaimed, “This girl’s gotta date!!”

 

“Wait a date?” Mira said with confusion.

 

“Wait what?” Gary said, oblivious to what she said.

 

“Hold let me get this straight.” Dipper said, “In the half-hour Mira and I were gone, you already found a boyfriend?”

 

Mabel shrugged as she said, “What can I say? I’m just **IRRESISTIBLE!!** ”

 

The doorbell rang again, “I’m coming!” Mabel said, practically skipping to the door.

 

Gary started to watch the television along with Mira, and Dipper started to read through the journal. Than Stan had entered the living room.

 

“Whatcha reading their slick?” Stan asked.

 

Dipper gotten startled and quickly hid the journal behind the pillow and quickly grabbed a magazine nearby. “Oh, I was just catching up on…” Dipper said before actually looking at the cover, “ **_Gold Chains For Old Men Magazine?_ ** ”

 

Mira and Gary stifled a laugh at that.

 

“That’s a good issue.” Stan said, drinking from his can of soda.

 

Mabel came back into the living room, “Hey family! Say hello to my new boyfriend!”

 

A tall teen came into the living room wearing a black hoodie with a pair of brown pants.

 

“Sup?” He greeted.

 

“Hi.” Dipper said.

 

“Hello.” Mira and Gary said.

 

“How’s it hanging?” Stan said.

 

Mabel explained to them, “We met at the cemetery. He’s _really_ deep!” Mabel felt his arm, “Oh a little muscle there. That’s uh… What a surprise.”

 

“I don’t think we got your name.” Mira said.

 

“Umm…” The man said, “It’s normal… **MAN!** ”

 

“He means Norman.” Mabel corrected.

 

Dipper noticed something on his cheek, “Are you bleeding Norman?”

 

Norman looked to his cheek, “It’s jam.”

 

Mabel gasped in shock, “I love jam!” She exclaimed, turning to her family, “Look. At. This!”

 

Norman had asked Mabel, “So uh… Do you wanna go and, hold hands or whatever?”

 

“Oh my goodness!” Mabel said, giggle a little; she turned to her family, “Don’t wait up!” Mabel ran out through the front door. Norman followed while accidentally bumping into the doorframe; he wobbled right out of the house. Dipper, Mira and Gary looked suspicious about this.

* * *

 

  _There was just something about Norman that wasn’t right. Myself, Mira and Gary decided to consult the journal._

* * *

 

 

The three of them sat in the attic looking over Dipper’s shoulder who was turning in the pages in the Journal.

 

“There’s gotta be something here about Mabel's new boyfriend.” Mira said.

 

“Yeah, he gives me the creeps.” Gary said.

 

Finally, Dipper stopped at a page. “Guys look at this!” Dipper said before he started to read aloud, “ _Known for their pale skin, and bad attitudes these creatures are often mistaken for… Teenagers!?_ ”

 

“This doesn’t mean what I think it means right?” Gary said.

 

Mira than read what was in the book, “ _Beware Gravity Fall’s nefarious…_ ”

 

All three of them saw the teen from earlier, Norman.

 

“ **ZOMBIE!!** ” The three kids shouted.

 

They quickly went to the window and saw Mabel outside with Norman. Norman approached her in a zombie like way. Mabel sat there looking oblivious, “Aw I like you.” She said with a smile.

 

“ **OH NO! MABEL!** ” Dipper shouted pressing his face to the window.

  
Norman stretched his arms around her neck. The three kids couldn’t help but scream with terror and panic.


	3. Revealed Identity

 

They quickly went to the window and saw Mabel outside with Norman. Norman approached her in a zombie like way. Mabel sat there looking oblivious, “Aw I like you.” She said with a smile. 

 

“ **OH NO! MABEL!** ” Dipper shouted pressing his face to the window. Norman stretched his arms around her neck. The three kids couldn’t help but scream with terror and panic. When Norman moved however, it was revealed that he was just putting on a flower necklace. “Daises?” Mabel said, “You scallywag.” 

 

The three of them turned away from the window sighing with relief, but they were still suspicious about Norman. 

 

“Is our sister Mabel really dating a zombie or are we just going crazy?” Mira asked Dipper. 

 

“I’m asking that question too.” Dipper said. 

 

“It’s a dilemma to be sure.” 

 

The three kids were startled when they saw Soos in the middle of the room fixing a light bulb. 

 

“I couldn’t help but overhear you dudes talking in this empty room.” Soos stepping down on the step ladder. 

 

“Soos, you’ve seen Mabel’s boyfriend right?” Gary said, “Do you think that she’s a zombie?” 

 

Soos thought about what they were talking about and what Gary was saying, “How many brains didja see the guy eat?” 

 

Dipper and Mira looked down at their feet, “Zero.” 

 

“Look dudes I believe you.” Soos said, “I’m always noticing weird stuff in this town. Like the mailman? Pretty sure that dude’s a werewolf. But ya gotta have evidence, otherwise people are gonna think you’re major league cuckoo clock.” 

 

“When you put it like that I guess you’re right.” Mira said. 

 

“My wisdom is both a blessing and a curse.” Soos said. They soon heard Sky shout from downstairs, “ **SOOS, GET DOWN HERE! THE PORTABLE TOILETS ARE CLOGGED AGAIN!** ” 

 

“I am needed elsewhere.” Soos said, before he backed out of the room into a dark area.

* * *

 

_ Our sister could be in trouble. It was time we got evidence on Norman. _

* * *

 

Throughout most of the day, Dipper, Mira, and their cousin Gary followed both Mabel and Norman throughout the whole town. Dipper was holding a camera to gain any kind of evidence to what Norman would be exactly, while Mira and Gary kept their eyes on Norman to see what kind of dirt they could get on him.

 

They followed him and Mabel to the park where they partake in playing catch with a frisbee; although Norman fell over when it hit him in the head; Dipper couldn’t help but frown, Mira smacked herself in the face and Gary sighed and shook his head. At a diner, Norman went to the door and broke the window with his fist. He reached for the knob and let Mabel inside; they went to get a table. Dipper, Mira and Gary looked over a menu; the three of them had suspicious looks on their faces. 

 

Over in a field of flowers Mabel and Norman were both skipping through it; that is until Norman fell into a grave. He crawled out of it, hands first all while he was screaming. But soon enough they started to laugh. Dipper, Mira and Gary all just had a “ **_Really?_ ** ” look on their faces.

* * *

 

 

_ We had seen enough. _

* * *

 

A while later Mabel was humming to herself while she was brushing her hair. Dipper, and Mira both stepped into the room. Mabel saw them enter the room through the mirror. “Hey guys! Where have you been all day?” Mabel asked.

 

Dipper and Mira didn’t answer, instead Dipper had said, “Mabel. We gotta talk about Norman.” 

 

Mabel perked up at that name, “Isn’t he the best? Check out this giant smooch mark he gave me!” 

 

Mabel turned and showed her cheek to them; there was red spot on it. Dipper and Mira couldn’t help but scream. 

 

Mabel started to laugh, “Ha! Made your look! It was just a freak accident with the leaf blower.” 

 

“How did that happen?” Mira asked. 

 

Mabel twiddled her thumbs, “Well…”

* * *

 

- **_Earlier_ ** -

 

_ Mabel switched on to the leaf blower to suck and she place a picture of Norman on it.  _

 

_ “Kissing practice!” She said, before puckering her lips. It had suddenly sucked up the picture and latched onto her mouth; she let out a muffled screech as she ran back and forth and slammed the leaf blower on the ground.  _

 

_ “ _ **_AAHH!! TURN IT OFF!! TURN IT OFF!!!_ ** _ ” _

* * *

 

- **_Present_ ** -

 

“That was fun!” Mabel said with a smile. 

 

“How was that in any way fun?” Mira couldn’t help but ask. 

 

Dipper quickly discarded the conversation before Mabel could continue it; he started to flip through the pages of the journal, “Okay that’s not important! What Mira and I are trying to tell you is that Norman is not at all what he seems!” 

 

Mabel let out a gasp, “You think he could be a vampire?”

 

“Guess again Mabel!” Mira before Dipper showed her what they were talking about. 

 

“ **SHA-BAM!** ” Both Dipper and Mira said in unison. 

 

Mabel let out a scream; but when Mira turned to look at the journal, she saw Dipper was on the wrong page. Instead of a zombie it was a picture of a gnome. 

 

“Uh… Dipper?” Mira said getting his attention. 

 

Dipper looked at the page, “Oh sorry.” Dipper said before turning to the right page, finally showing the zombie. 

 

“ **SHA-BAM!** ” They both said again. 

 

Mabel had a look that was written on her face; she didn’t believe the two of them, “Really?” Mabel said, “A zombie? Dipper, Mira, that’s not funny.” 

 

“But it’s not a joke!” Mira tried to convince. 

 

“She’s right, don’t you see?” Dipper said, “It all adds up! The bleeding, the limp!” 

 

Mira had added, “And he doesn’t even blink! Please tell you have at least noticed that!?” 

 

“Maybe **_he’s_ ** blinking when  **_you’re_ ** blinking.” Mabel had retorted. 

 

“Mabel, don’t you remember what the book said about this place?” Dipper said, “Trust no one!” 

 

“You can’t trust Norman Mabel!” Mira said, “Please, please call off the date!” 

 

“Look you two need to calm down.” Mabel said, “I know, I know you’re nerd book says not trust anybody, but come on, you guys can trust me.” Soon enough pressed a pair of two star earrings on both of her ears all while saying “Beep-bop” 

 

At this point Dipper took her by the shoulders and started to shake her, “Mabel, listen to us! He’s going to eat your brains!” 

 

“You won’t last a minute with him!” Mira said. 

 

Mabel, fed up, pushed Dipper away from her. “Both of you listen to me.” Mabel said finally fed up, “Norman and I are going to go on a date at five o’clock, and I’m gonna be  **_ADORABLE_ ** , and he’s going to be  **_DREAMY!_ ** And I’m not gonna let you two ruin it because your conspiracy and your paranoia!” 

 

Mabel shoved both Dipper and Mira out of the room and slammed the door shut. They both slid down the door and sat on the floor. 

 

“What are we going to do?” Was all that Mira had asked.

* * *

 

- **_Later that Day_ ** -

 

Mira sat just outside of the Mystery Shack, playing a song on the flute. It was already five o’clock and Mabel was already out with her new boyfriend by now. She thought about the journal that she and Dipper found, and then thought back to what Soos said to them. 

 

Maybe they were just crazy and being paranoid. Mira couldn’t help but think that as she played her flute. 

 

_ ehT emit llahs eb nopu su… _

 

Mira was startled by a whisper she heard echo through her head. She darted her head left to right trying to find out where the voice came from. Though no one was around the area. 

 

_ eW llahs eb detinuer ecno niaga, nehw eht rood snepo… _

_ nO taht yad, gnihtyreve lliw egnahc...  _

 

And just like that the whispers had just stopped. “Wha…” Mira said, getting up from where she sat; she checked behind a tree and bush, but there was no one there. “Who…” Mira said, “Who said…” 

 

She soon discarded the thought when she heard her brother’s voice. 

 

“ **MIRA! MIRA!** ” Dipper shouted with panic. 

 

Mira turned around and saw Dipper running towards with his camera and the journal. Mira had gotten worried when she saw Dipper had a look of fear. “Dipper?” Mira said with worry, “What is it?” 

 

Dipper stopped in his tracks and caught his breath. “Mira! Thank goodness I found you!” Dipper said, “Listen to me! We were right! We were right about Norman all along!” 

 

“What?” Mira said questioningly, “What are you talking about?” 

 

Dipper held up the video camera, “Just look at this!” 

 

Mira looked at the footage that they had recorded earlier, and saw Norman with his arm around Mabel. “Dipper I don’t see anything stra--  **WAIT WHAT!?** ” 

 

She saw Norman’s hand fall off, and he reattached the hand on his wrist while Mabel had her back turned. Mira couldn’t help but scream. “Oh my gosh! Mabel, she’s in danger!” 

 

“Come on, let’s get Grunkle Stan and cousin Sky!” Dipper exclaimed. 

 

Mira nodded in agreement and they quickly ran back to the Mystery Shack. They found Stan and Skyla presenting another  **_astonishing_ ** object from the Mystery Shack. 

 

“And here we have the Rock that looks like a face!” Stan said with a smile. 

 

One of the guests asked a question, “Does it look like a rock?” 

 

Sky had replied, “No it looks like a face.” 

 

“Is it a face?” One of the other tourists said. 

 

“It’s a rock that looks like a face!” Stan said. 

 

Dipper and Mira both jumped up from the crowd, trying to get their attention. “ **GRUNKLE STAN! COUSIN SKY!** ” Dipper shouted, “ **OVER HERE!** ”  Though they didn’t to have seem to have noticed them. “Okay look, for the last time, it’s not an actual face!” Sky shouted. 

 

“Dipper it’s no use!” Mira said, “Now what?” 

 

Dipper thought to himself, “Let me think, let me think…” 

 

Gary soon found them in the crowd, “Hey, guys! I’ve been looking for you.” 

 

“Gary!” Dipper and Mira exclaimed; Gary jumped when they shouted. “Hey, don’t scare me like that! What’s wrong?” 

 

“Gary, listen, Norman’s an actual zombie! His hand fell off, and he put it back on like it was nothing! We have to get to her before her brains get eaten!” Dipper said. 

 

“Okay, okay, calm down!” Gary said, “We can take the golf cart!” 

 

“Is it alright to drive it?” Mira asked. 

 

“Nope, let’s go!” Gary said before running to where the golf cart. There they saw Andrew and Wendy hanging out by the golf cart talking to one another. “Hey, bro, hey Wendy!” Gary said, “Can we borrow the golf cart?” 

 

“Why do you need it?” Andrew asked with a curious look. 

 

“We have to save Mabel from being eaten by a zombie!” Dipper said. 

 

Andrew and Wendy both looked at one another then back to the kids. Though in the next second, Andrew threw keys in Dipper’s direction. “Have fun!” Andrew said, walking away. 

 

“Try not to any pedestrians!” Wendy said winking at them going to follow Andrew. 

 

The three of them jumped into the golf cart and with Dipper driving he backed up; Gary and Mira jumped in. Before they could drive off, Dipper hit the breaks when they saw Soos. “Hey dudes, it’s me Soos.” He said before handing them a shovel, “This is for the zombies.” 

 

“Thanks.” Dipper said, taking the shovel from him. 

 

Soos them handed them a bat, “And this is just incase you see a pinata.” 

 

Mira took the bat and said awkwardly, “Umm… Thanks?” 

 

Thus they drove away into the forest.

 

“Better safe than sorry!” Soos said to them.

* * *

 

- **_Meanwhile in the Woods_ ** -

Mabel and Norman both enjoyed walking in the woods for the past few hours and so far, Mabel was enjoying herself to the fullest. That is until at one point when they had stopped in there tracks when Norman had wanted to tell her something. 

 

“Uh, Mabel?” He said playing with the string on his hoodie, “Now that we have gotten to know each other… There’s something I should tell you…” 

 

“Oh Norman, you can tell me anything…” Mabel said before thinking, “ **_Please be a vampire, please be a vampire!_ ** ” 

 

Norman turned to back to Mabel, “Okay, okay, just don’t freak out alright? Just keep an open mind.” 

 

Mabel watched as Norman unzipped his hoodie. Though when he threw the coat off, Mabel’s jaw dropped. What stood before her was not a vampire, but gnome; Five gnomes to be exact standing ontop of one another. 

 

“Is--Is this weird?” The top gnome asked, “Do you need to sit down?” 

 

Mabel couldn’t find any words, she just stood there in complete and utter shock. The top gnome spoke once again, “Right, I’ll explain. So we’re gnomes, first off, just get that outta of the way.” Mabel tried to say something but was interrupted by the top gnome; he introduced the other gnomes, including himself, “Right, so, I’m Jeff, and here we have Carson, Steve, Jason, and…” 

  
  
He stopped at the gnome that stood at the very bottom; he had a dark grey beard, and seemed a bit off, “I’m sorry I always forget your name.” The gnome named Jeff had admitted.

 

“Shmebulock!” The bottom gnome said. 

 

“Shmebulock that’s it!” Jeff said snapping his fingers, before turning back to Mabel, who took a seat by a nearby stump, hitting herself in the forehead, “Anyways, long story short, us gnomes have been looking for a queen! Right guys?” 

 

“Queen! Queen! Queen!” The gnomes named Carson, Steve, Jason, and Shmebulock had chanted.

 

“So what do you say?” Jeff asked before tapping on Steve’s head, signaling the other gnomes to get on one knee. They held up a gorgeous diamond ring with the hand props they had used when they were playing as Norman. Jeff then popped the question, “Will you join us in holy matrignomey? Matri… Matri-mo-ny! Gah, I can’t talk today!” 

 

Mabel let out a sigh and gave them her answer, “Look guys, I’m sorry. Don’t get me wrong you guys are really sweet, but… I’m a girl, and you’re gnomes, and it’s like… “what”. Yikes…” 

 

The gnomes seemed to have get the idea, “We understand. We’ll never forget you Mabel.” 

 

“Well I’m glad that you understa--”   
  


“Because we’re gonna kidnap you.” 

 

“Wait what?” 

  
The gnomes jumped on her and Mabel couldn’t help but scream in shock and terror, when they carried her away. 


	4. Attack of the Gnomes

Dipper, Mira and Gary drove through the woods, going through the various branches and bushes that was in their way. They drove as fast as they could to get to where Mabel was, though they couldn’t find her anywhere.

 

“ **HELP!!** ” They soon heard Mabel shout.

 

“ **DIPPER QUICK! TURN RIGHT!** ” Mira shouted.

 

Dipper quickly did just that; He made a hard right. They soon had gotten to where they heard Mabel’s voice. “ **LOOK THERE SHE IS!** ” Gary exclaimed pointing up ahead. They saw Mabel trying to fight her way through what appeared to be… Gnomes? Why were there gnomes?

 

They heard one of the gnomes say as they drove closer to the location, “The more you struggle the more awkward this is gonna be for everybody! Just--haha, okay. Get her arm there Steve!” Steve was biting Mabel’s arm and she tried to shake him off, “ **GET OFF OF ME!** ” She exclaimed, before punching Steve off of her arm. For some strange reason Steve started to throw up a rainbow.

 

Dipper, Gary, and Mira got off of the golf cart and just had a questionably look by what they were seeing before them.

 

“What the heck is going here!?” Dipper exclaimed having a shovel armed.

 

“Who are all these people?” Mira asked before going behind Dipper when one of the gnomes had hissed at them.

 

“ **DIPPER, MIRA! NORMAN TURNED OUT TO BE A BUNCH OF GNOMES, AND THEY’RE ALL JERKS!!** ” Mabel shouted before punching another. One of the gnomes grabbed her hair and pulled on it, “ **AH! HAIR, HAIR, HAIR!!** ”

 

“Gnomes?” Gary said with a raised eyebrow, “Seriously, not a zombie?”

 

Dipper and Mira both looked at each other. “We were so off.” Mira said.

 

“Yeah…” Dipper couldn’t help but say awkwardly; he rubbed the back of his head. He took out the journal out of his vest and looked in the journal. He turned to the pages which was labeled Gnomes.

 

“Well, does it say how to defeat gnomes?” Mira asked.

 

Dipper read aloud what was on the page, “ _Gnomes: little men of the Gravity Falls forest, weakness is unknown._ ”

 

They saw that Mabel was tied down the floor, and she heard what Dipper what read in the journal. “ **OH COME ON!** ” Mabel shouted.

 

Gary went over to Jeff, “Hey you! You let go of Mabel! Right now you bullies!”

 

Jeff turned to them. “Oh, hey there!” Jeff said awkwardly, “Um… You know this is just a big misunderstanding. You see, Mabel’s not in any danger, she’s just marrying one thousand of us and becoming our gnome queen for all eternity! Isn’t that right honey?”

 

“ **YOU GUYS ARE BUTT FACES!!** ” Mabel shouted, before getting her mouth covered by one of the gnomes.

 

“Look we’re not messing around!” Dipper exclaimed, holding up the shovel, “You give back our sister or else!”

 

Jeff had an angry look on his face, “You think you can stop us boy? You have no idea what we’re capable of. The gnomes are a powerful race! Do not trifle with the-- **AH!** ” Jeff was suddenly cut off when Dipper picked Jeff up with his shovel and tossed him over to the side, living the three of them astonished.

 

“That was surprisingly easy.” Mira said before going to untie Mabel after Gary scared them off. When she did she helped Mabel stand and they ran towards the golf cart.

 

“ **THEY’RE GETTING AWAY WITH OUR QUEEN! STOP THEM!** ” Jeff shouted. The four of them climbed onto the golf cart, and drove off as soon as they had gotten on their seatbelts. “You’ve messed with the wrong creatures!” Jeff exclaimed, “Gnomes in the forest: **ASSEMBLE!** ” All the gnomes had gathered around and formed what looked like a giant monster of some kind.

 

Dipper, Mabel, Mira and Gary drove out of the woods; they were going as fast as the golf cart could drive.

 

“Dipper, hurry before they have a chance to chase us!” Mira said, occasionally looking back to see if she spotted any gnomes.

 

Dipper chuckled slightly at that, “I wouldn’t worry too much. Did you see their tiny legs?  Those suckers are tiny.”

 

Gary’s eyes widened when he saw what was now behind them, “Umm… Guys?” He said getting their attention before pointing what was now chasing them. They turned around and saw what appeared to be a giant gnome made out of other gnomes they had seen earlier. The four of them were just awestruck at this.

 

“Dang…” Was all Mabel could say.

 

“ **MOVE NOW!** ” Gary shouted to Dipper.

 

Dipper pressed on the gas pedal hard and they drove faster than before. The giant gnome chased after them. Mira and Gary started to throw whatever they could find in the golf cart.

 

“ **COME BACK WITH OUR QUEEN!!** ” Jeff shouted to them.

 

“Can’t you make this thing go any faster!?” Mira shouted to Dipper.

 

“This is as fast as it can go!” Dipper yelled back.

 

“Well than make it go faster!” Gary said.

 

“You guys it’s getting closer!!” Mabel shouted.

 

The giant gnome swung its arm and several gnomes flew in their direction. They landed on top of the golf cart. They had tried to attack the four children. Gary and Mira swung at them with a bat and a shovel, while Mabel was elbowing a few of them. Two of the gnomes; one being Shmebulock landed on Dipper's head and he couldn’t help but scream.

 

“ **DIPPER!** ” Mira exclaimed.

 

“ **HANG ON WE’LL SAVE YOU!!** ” Mabel shouted.

 

Mabel and Mira started to hit at the gnomes on Dipper using their fists until finally they hit them off Dipper, punching him in the process.

 

“ **SHMEBULOCK!!** ” The little gnome had shouted taking Dipper’s hat with him.

 

“Thanks guys…” Dipper said feeling dizzy.

 

“Anytime bro.” Mabel said.

 

Another gnome managed to land on Mira. She stumbled and fell over but Gary managed to grab ahold of her before she hit the ground. But then her flute flew out of her pocket. “ **MY FLUTE!** ” She exclaimed trying to catch it; though the flute fell to the ground and it broke on impact. Gary pulled Mira back up and threw the gnome off of her.

 

“Are you okay?” Gary asked.

 

“I---I lost my flute.” Mira said, her expression filled with panic.

 

Just than the giant gnome had picked up a tree and threw it so it had landed right in front of them.

 

“ **DIPPER LOOK OUT!** ” Mabel exclaimed.

 

They all let out a scream as the cart fell on it’s side; it had conveniently landed right where the Mystery Shack was. They crawled out trying to recover from the crash.

 

“Ow... I don’t wanna go on that ride again…” Gary said rubbing his head.

 

“... Did we lose the gnome?” Mira asked rubbing her arm.

 

Just than the giant gnome emerged from the bushes and the four of them couldn’t help but back up. Dipper stood in front of them, holding out the shovel. “ **STAY BACK!** ” He shouted, “ **DON’T MAKE ME USE THIS!** ”

 

When the giant gnome stepped forward again, he threw the shovel as if it was a spear. Though all he did was punch the shovel out of the air. The giant gnome towered over them and the kids had huddled together.

 

“Wher--where’s mom when you need her?!” Gary exclaimed.

 

“And where’s Grunkle Stan?!” Mira yelled.

 

Inside the Mystery Shack, both Stan and Skyla were showing the tourists one of the attractions of the Mystery Shack. “Behold! The worlds most distracting object!” Stan said, pulling away the cloth revealing what appeared to be a spinning wheel. The tourists were hypnotized by it.

 

“Go on try to look away!” Skyla said, “Can’t do it can you?”

 

Though really, both her and Stan were getting hypnotized by the object. “What were talking about again?” Skyla asked.

 

“Mmmdon’t know…” Stan said.

 

Back outside the four kids had found themselves backed into a corner with no way out. “Dip--Dipper what do we do?” Mira stammered. Dipper tried to think of something. “There’s--There’s gotta be some way out of this!” He said.

 

He was about to get out the journal about to look through the pages to see if he can find any answers, though before he could, Mabel had stepped forward.

 

“I gotta do it.” She said.

 

Dipper, Mira and Gary looked to her with shocked expressions. “Mabel you can’t!” Mira said, “It’s not worth it!”

 

“Trust me.” Mabel said.

 

Dipper tried to convince Mabel otherwise, “Mabel don’t do this!”

 

Mira said, “There’s gotta be another--”

 

Mabel had then cut Mira off, “Dipper, Mira, just this once… Trust me.” Dipper both looked at the gnomes than back to there sister. After thinking only for a moment, they had backed up from their sister; Mabel turned to the gnomes.

 

“Alright Jeff…” She said, “I’ll marry you.”

 

Jeff cheered at that, “Hot dog! Help down there boys!” Jeff started to climb down the tower of gnomes. When he had gotten to the bottom, he took out the diamond ring. Mabel held out her hand and Jeff placed the ring on her finger.

 

“Bada bing, bada boom! Now let’s you get you back to the forest honey!”  Jeff said.

 

“You may kiss the bride.” Mabel said which stopped Jeff in his tracks. Jeff smiled, “Well, don’t mind if I do.” Jeff puckered up his lips as did Mabel; Just when him and Mabel were about to kiss, she had suddenly pulled out the leaf blower that was under the pile of leaves, catching Jeff by surprise.

 

“ **HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!!”**  Jeff shouted as he got sucked in.

 

“ **THAT’S FOR LYING TO ME!** ” Mabel yelled to Jeff who had gotten stuck on the leaf blower halfway; she had increased the sucking power, “ **THAT’S FOR BREAKING MY HEART!”**

 

“ **OW MY FACE!** ” Jeff shouted getting sucked in the leaf blower completely.

 

“And this is for messing with my siblings and Gary!” Mabel said aiming at the other gnomes; She turned to her sister and brother, “Wanna do the honors?”

 

“With pleasure.” Mira said with a smile.

 

“On three…” Dipper said.

 

The three of them counted down, “One, two three!” The three of them switched the leaf blower from suck to blow and Jeff was sent flying through the other gnomes; the tower of gnomes had come crashing down. “ **I’LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!!”** Jeff shouted as he flew in the distance.

 

All the other gnomes were unfortunately left without a leader, leaving all the gnomes confused and puzzled.

 

“What? Who’s giving the orders?”

 

“Help! I need orders!”

 

“My arms tired.”

 

Just than all the gnomes were blown away by the leaf blower, causing them all to run on all fours back into the forest. “ **YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN!”** Gary shouted before cheering at their victory; He turned to his cousins, “That was so awesome! We fought gnomes actually gnomes! Sure they weren’t zombies but it was still so cool!”

 

Mira calmed Gary down, “Okay, okay we get it, it was cool.”

 

Dipper said to Gary, “Just do us a favor and don’t speak of this okay?”

 

Gary ran ahead to the Mystery Shack and said, “Don’t worry I won’t say a word! For now…!” With that he headed inside.  

 

“Dipper? Mira?” Mabel said getting her siblings attention. Dipper and Mira turned to Mabel, and they saw she had a look of guilt on her face, “I um… I’m sorry I ignored your advices. You guys were really just looking out for me.”

 

Both Dipper and Mira smiled at their sibling. “Don’t be like that Mabel.” Dipper said, “You saved our butts back there.”

 

“Yeah.” Mira said, “That definitely counts for something.”

 

Mabel let out a sigh, “I guess I’m just bummed out that my first boyfriend turned to be a bunch of gnomes.”

 

“So your boyfriend was just a bunch of gnomes, big deal.” Mira said, “I’m sure they’re plenty of other good looking guys here in Gravity Falls. Like they say, they’re always other fish in the sea.”

 

“And who knows…” Dipper added, “Maybe you’re next boyfriend will be a vampire.”

 

Mabel looked to them and smiled; she couldn’t help but laugh, “You guys are just saying that.”

 

Dipper and Mira both held out their arms at arms length to her. “Awkward sibling group hug?” They both said. Mabel in turn held out her arms at arms length to them, “Awkward sibling group hug.”  The three of them hugged one another and at the same time they patted each other’s backs while saying, “Pat, pat.” After that they entered the Mystery Shack, where they found their Grunkle Stan and cousin Skyla checking the amount of money they had gotten from today; they both noticed the state they were in.

 

“Whoa, what happened to you guys?” Skyla asked, “First my son Gary comes in looking all beat up and now you three too?”

 

“You guys look like you’ve been hit by a bus.” Stan said before laughing at his own joke. The three triplets were about to turn in for the night. Skyla than nudged her father’s arm as signaling him to do something.

 

“Uh, hey!” Stan said stopping them in their tracks, “Wouldn’t you know it? I accidentally overstocked on some inventory, so uh… How’s about each of you take one item from the giftshop, on the house you know?”

 

The triplets turned to them. “Really?” Mabel said with her eyes brightened with excitement.

 

“We can do that?” Mira asked nervously.

 

“If you’re great uncle Stan says it’s okay with him ( **_Which is rarely so often_ ** ) then it’s okay with him.” Skyla said to them with a friendly smile.

 

“What’s the catch?” Dipper asked with a quizzical look.

 

“The catch is do it before I change my mind.” Stan said. Thus the three triplets went looking around the gift shop to see what they could find. Dipper picked out a new hat which was of blue and white with a blue pine tree in the middle of it; he liked the way it looked on him. Mira looked at the shelves wondering what she should pick. Her eyes fell upon a small musical instrument.

 

“Whoa…” Mira said with amazement removing the item from the shelf. What she held in her hand was a ocarina that could be worn around her neck in the shade of a dark green color. She played a few notes and a lovely sound was heard.

 

“You know how play that?” Skyla asked her.

 

“Sort of.” Mira said, “The notes are kind of the same as the ones that are one my flute. How come no one bought this?”

 

Stan replied, “Because no one could play it that’s why. That ocarina has been sitting on the shelf for at least ten years, but hey, if you say you can play it, than you can have it.”

 

Mira’s eyes brightened at this, “Really? I can really have it?”

 

“Yeah sure whatever.” Stan said.

 

Mira ran over to Stan and hugged him, shocking Stan a bit, “Thank you Grunkle Stan! Thank you so much!” Mira said with a smile.

 

Stan suddenly jumped at a sudden flash; he turned and saw his daughter Skyla holding a camera.

 

“Sky!” He groaned.

 

“What?” Skyla said before putting away the camera, “You have to admit it’s pretty cute.”

 

“Right… Cute.” Stan said, before turning his attention back to Mira seeing as how she was still hugging him, “Okay kid, you can let go now.”

 

“Oh sorry.” Mira said pushing herself out of the hug feeling a bit embarrassed; she placed the ocarina around her neck, “But seriously, thank you Grunkle Stan. I’ll be sure to take good care of this.”

 

They turned to Mabel when she said, “I will have a… **GRAPPLING HOOK!** ”

 

They looked and saw that Mabel was indeed holding a grappling hook. “Dad, I thought I told you to throw that thing away.” Skyla mumbled over to Stan.

 

Stan laughed nervously and said, “I’m sure it’s fine. That thing is probably broken.”

 

He spoke to soon when Mabel pulled the trigger and pulled herself to the ceiling. “ **GRAPPLING HOOK!!** ” Mabel shouted with a smile.

 

“You were saying?” Skyla said with her hands on her hips and giving a look to her father.

 

“Ah, come on Sky, she won’t hurt herself with it.” Stan reassured her, “Just let her have her fun.”

 

Skyla was about to say something, but looked at the smile that Mabel had on her face. She sighed in defeat, “Fine, I’ll allow it. But if she breaks the TV with it, you’re getting a new one.”

 

“Fair enough.” Stan said.

* * *

  _The journal that we found in the forest told us that there was no one we could trust. But when you battle a hundred gnomes side-by-side with someone, you realize that they’ve probably always got your back. Our uncle told us that there was nothing strange about this town._

_But who knows what other secrets are waiting to be unlocked..._

* * *

  ** _Mira found herself standing in what appeared to be a white abyss. She looked scared, confused to what was happening what right now. She looked around, and saw a figure of a person standing in the distance; it looked like a man. She tried to call out to him, tried to get his attention, but when she did, she couldn’t hear her own voice when she spoke. She saw the man turn around and walk in the other direction. Mira tried to call out to him again even with her voice gone and chased after the man. But as she ran, the white abyss was suddenly a hall, stretching farther and farther apart from herself and the man; he disappeared in the distance._**

 

**_She was than blinded by multiple lights of colors and images flashed right before her very eyes so fast that she couldn’t comprehend what they were. Than she heard the voice from before speak to her again._ **

 

**_“A yad lliw emoc ni eht erutuf nehw gnihtyreve uoy erac tuoba lliw egnahc…”_ **

 

**_The words kept on repeating and repeating; echoing throughout where she stood. That was when she found herself surrounded with blue flames. But as quick as the flames appeared, the flames were suddenly froze over with ice; the whole world was being in cased in ice and Mira found herself being froze over as well._ **

 

**_She finally screamed as the ice covered her whole body._ **

* * *

 

Mira sat upright and found herself in the room where she was staying with her siblings and her cousin Gary. They were still sound a sleep and did not realize that Mira had awoken from a nightmare. She pinched to make sure she wasn’t still dreaming, and sighed with relief when she found herself in the real world. Mira tried to think back to the dream. She didn’t know why, but the dream felt so real and she wondered who exactly the person she saw was. Too tired to think of any possibilities, she tried to go back to sleep. Though she couldn’t when she felt herself shiver.

 

“ **_So cold…_ ** ” She whispered, doing her best to go back to sleep and warm herself up.

* * *

 

Downstairs in the Mystery Shack, both Skyla and Grunkle Stan were up late and went into the shop; Skyla looked around, she seemed to make sure that no one was around to see them.

 

“Okay, we’re good.” Skyla said to her father.

 

Stan nodded and they both went to the vending machine with a lantern in his hand. He punched in a code and the vending machine had suddenly opened revealing a doorway of some kind. Skyla went inside with Stan following behind her. Stan looked around once again having a look of suspicion, before shutting the door.

 


End file.
